themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
ThornBrain
ThornBrain is a video editor, Abridger, Let's Player, and musician. He is best known as one of the heads of TheMidnightFrogs, and he is a lead writer for their production of Sgt Frog Abridged, as well as the project leader as of Episode 17. He also heads a second series called Jetters Abridged with his second team, Team Bulge Bomb, and is in charge of TheMidnightFrogs' Let's Play channel, TheStrawhatNO!. Thorn is also the administrator and primary editor of this website under his Wikia account, CSD. Projects with TheMidnightFrogs, Team Bulge Bomb, and Related *''Sgt Frog Abridged'' - Creator (SFA: Reset - onward), Writer, Editor; Voice of Narrator, Fuyuki, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, Lesbo #2, Solid Snake, Zoruru, various bit characters **''Ask GiroDoro'' - Creator, Writer, Editor; Voice of Giroro, Dororo, Tamama *TheStrawhatNO! - Let's Player, Editor, Commentator, Manager *''Jetters Abridged'' - Creator, Writer, Editor; Voice of Shiro, Mujoe, Mighty, Dr. Ein, Bongo, Gangu, Bagular, Twister *''Tamers Abridged'' - Creator, Writer, Editor; Voice of Vee, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Davis, Various bit characters One-Shots *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged'' - Writer, Editor; Voice of Charmander, Pichu, THE WHALE, Gengar *''Best Wishes Abridged'' - Writer, Editor; Voice of Ash, Professor Oak, James, Mijumaru, Tsutaja, Zekrom, Pokedex *''SAHNIK'' - Writer, Editor; Voice of Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged: Fire Red Version'' - Writer, Editor; Voice of the same characters as the original Sister Projects *''The Audio Logs of Dr. Squid'' - Voice of Malachi TheMidnightFrogs Thorn is part of the head trio behind TheMidnightFrogs and the leader as of SFA17. The team was assembled when Mugiwara Yoshi began asking around for assistance in working on a possible Sgt Frog abridged series in July 2009. He joined Thorn and his friend DFatman later that December, and the team account was created shortly afterward. Thorn is the editor for every video, and he takes the role of voice-acting director for all of the cast. Thorn also manages the team's various accounts. Sgt Frog Abridged Thorn voices Giroro, Dororo, Tamama, Fuyuki Hinata, the Narrator, and several smaller characters. He initially traded-off with Yoshi as the voice of Tamama, though Yoshi seemed to lose the ability to voice the character between Episode 3R and Episode 6, making Thorn the permanent voice actor. Thorn was the lead writer behind Yoshi until Yoshi stepped down from Sgt Frog Abridged after Episode 16. Thorn now has creative control of the series. Tamers Abridged Thorn started planning for Tamers Abridged with Yoshi in 2012 as a multi-layered parody of Digimon Tamers, television broadcasting, and the concept of nostalgia. Production was stalled until October 2013 when the pilot's script was completed with Jpace92. Thorn voices Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Vee, and many other smaller characters. Jetters Abridged Thorn occasionally works on a separate abridged series called Jetters Abridged, based on the Bomberman Jetters anime. He writes and voices it with fellow MidnightFrogs BigTUnit1 and codeblackhayate under the group name Team Bulge Bomb. The series continues TheMidnightFrogs' style of spontaneous, random scriptwriting. TheStrawhatNO! Thorn runs the Let's Play account and plays the majority of the games. When he is not working for TheMidnightFrogs, he is working for TheStrawhatNO!. Music Thorn occasionally records music and releases them using ThornBrain as a stage name. His music is inspired largely by 70s and 80s Punk Rock, Post-Punk, Hardcore Punk, Alternative Rock, Noise Pop, Industrial, and Avant-Garde/Experimental music. Albums *''BlackholeWhitespace'' - (January 31, 2011) *''Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying'' - (December 24, 2013) EPs and Singles *''BlackspaceWorkinprogress'' - (Demo EP included in downloads of BlackholeWhitespace) *''Saw Beat'' - (EP; February 7, 2011) *''Lost Effort'' - (Single; March 1, 2011) *''The Right Way to do Everything'' - (EP; April 23, 2011) Compilations *''Spider'' - (Promotional companion to Nobody Cares...; November 30, 2013) *''ThornBrain is Really Bad at This - The Best of the Worst (2009 - 2011)'' - (Compilation of material from 2011 releases; October 28, 2014) *''No One Needs Me - The Rest of the Worst (2009-2011)'' - (Compilation of material from 2011 releases that was left off of ThornBrain is Really Bad at This; October 31, 2014) Other Appearances *Sawtooth - "Industry Standard" - Vocal samples by Thorn *Sawtooth - Snacks (2013) **"Human (I Like You)" - Sampled vocals from "Tribalism" **"Grudges" - Vocals and lyrics *''The First Snow of Winter'', FPFM compilation of songs about Halloween through Wintertime. No longer available. **"Bela Lugosi's Dead" - Bauhaus cover by Sawtooth, with Thorn on vocals. **"The Forgotten One (Instrumental)" - Later included on BlackspaceWorkinprogress. *''The Futures Passed In Two Years'', FPFM compilation celebrating the label's second anniversary. No longer available. **"Psycho Killer" - Talking Heads cover, with drum programming by Sawtooth. Later included on No One Needs Me - The Rest of the Worst (2009-2011). **"Count All the Flies in My House" - Later included on BlackholeWhitespace. Canned (Albums and projects that were never completed) *The Flint Robot *''Geizhals'' Trivia Before TheMidnightFrogs Thorn used to draw comics in his early teens, graduating from video game comics to original characters. In the mid-2000's he began doing sprite comics under the deviantArt username "comicstripdude", following the influence of Fireball20xl and Bob and George, and he also wrote some Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics around this time. All of these projects were abandoned by the time Thorn began making videos on YouTube, and they have since been deleted. Thorn was a ranter, music reviewer, and YouTube Pooper long before he met Yoshi, still working under the username "comicstripdude". He began making videos in 2008, alternating between these three mediums. For a while he had the respect of popular ranters/commentators such as BigAl2K6 (who later referred LillyLivers to him to voice in SFA), Darkscream217, and Boomstick545. He was also in with a group of YouTube Poopers that included Pilli10, HoZKiNZPooP, and Stuart K Reilly. His original "comicstripdude" channel bottomed out at around 497 subscribers before he gave it up and moved to his current YouTube channel and alias. He has very rarely made any of these videos since forming TheMidnightFrogs, and by mid-2010 he had all but abandoned making other videos. Most of these videos are gone, though some of his YouTube Poops are up on his IAMAGUINESSSTAND channel, and further YTP details are on the Chewiki at ThornBrain. Thorn also held a YTP retrospective stream in February 2016, showing and talking about the YTPs that are still uploaded. Doing the retrospective got him interested in doing YTPs again, and he shortly after returned to doing them. Circa July 2009, Thorn met DFatman in the Wha-Chow Ustream chat when Yoshi began asking for help on a possible Sgt Frog abridged series. Thorn and Fatman began doing The Legend of Zelda Let's Plays in mid-November on the LP channel FATLPs. In mid-December Yoshi bought his first microphone and began joining them on the channel. TheMidnightFrogs were founded that following New Year's. Influences Thorn's comedic influences include: *Sitcoms such as Arrested Development and Frasier, especially the former's subtle jokes and references *British comedy, especially the surreal humor of Eddie Izzard, Bill Bailey, Monty Python's Flying Circus and The Young Ones *YouTube Poops, which Thorn himself made from 2008 to 2010 *Improv show Whose Line is it Anyway? *Cartoon Invader Zim and its over-the-top humor Though Thorn lists LittleKuriboh as his initial Abridging influence, his editing style was largely developed from years of figuring out how to use his software on his own, and his editing skill was developed more from his years making YouTube Poops than anything else. Equipment and Software Thorn records his voice on Audacity, using a Shure SM58 microphone run through an Alesis MultiMix4 USB audio interface. Prior to 2014 he also used an Audio-Technica ATM410 microphone and a Tascam US-122 USB audio interface. He edits videos and captures still-frame snapshots in Sony Vegas Pro 11, and he doctors individual frames with Adobe Photoshop 7 when necessary. For Let's Plays, Thorn uses an AVermedia AVerTV HD DVR and its built-in software AVer MediaCenter 3D. LPs through Bomberman Hero were captured using a Dazzle capture card and Pinnacle Studios 12. Bomberman Jetters and 007: Agent Under Fire were captured with a USB GameBridge and its built-in software Intervideo Home Theater connected to his TV through a Phillips Channel Switcher. For LoZ: Twilight Princess and Bomberman Generation he used a GameBridge and captured the video in VirtualDub using the HuffyUV compression codec. Other Trivia *Thorn is a self-professed Anglophile. He occasionally will slip a "u" into such words as "favourite" or "colour". *Thorn is a music lover above all. His favorite music tends to have some connection to the 70s Punk movement: Post-Punk, classic Punk Rock, New Wave, Industrial, Krautrock, early Synth Pop, Gothic Rock, Protopunk, Alternative Rock, 2-Tone Ska *His favorite band is They Might Be Giants, while his favorite individual artist is Elvis Costello. His current top 5 favourite bands are the aforementioned plus Sparks, The Damned, and Chrome. Others include David Bowie, The Clash, Bauhaus, XTC, Beck, Scott Walker, The Jesus and Mary Chain, R.E.M., Pulp, Jarvis Cocker, The Fall, Ogre You Asshole, Joy Division, Cabaret Voltaire, Kraftwerk, Tom Waits, Ramones, The Smiths, Primal Scream, Faith No More, Mr. Bungle, White Reaper, Nick Lowe, The Birthday Party **Thorn has an annual list of his favorite albums of the year, usually given on anniversary episodes of TheMidnightFrogs Podcast. Category:TheMidnightFrogs Category:Team Bulge Bomb